scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear (Magical Event)
The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear is one of the seven Magical Events. It features a yellow Winnie the Pooh look-a-like teddy bear who wears a Charlie Chaplin-like costume and black shoes. He tap dances in a small carousel. Some of the Teletubbies fans think the bear is related to Winnie the Pooh because the bear is yellow. Episodes that it appears in *Mosquito (Episode #102) (2 times) *Straw (V1) (Episode #107) (1 time) *Fly (Episode #115) (1 time) *UFO (Episode #122) (2 times) *Hair-growth Solution (Pt.1) (Episode #202) (1 time) *Spring (Episode #220) (1 time) *The Cement (V1) (Episode #223) (2 times) *Wig (Episode #309) (1 time) *Chick (Pt.2) (Episode #324) (1 time) *Chili Show (Episode #407) (1 time) *Fire (Episode #419) (1 time) *Gum (V2) (Episode #512) (1 time) *Spinner (Episode #520) (1 time) *Mayfly (Pt.2) (Episode #607) (1 time) *Golden Brown (Episode #618) (1 time) *Nanta (Episode #622) (1 time) *Flare (Episode #702) (2 times) *Basketball (Episode #711) (1 time) *Wheel (Episode #717) (1 time) *The Chaser (Episode #725) (1 time) *Larva Rangers (Pt.2) (Episode #912) (2 times) *Marathon (Episode #1005) (1 time) *Distress (Pt.2) (Episode #1015) (1 time) *Dance with the Teletubbies (Video) (2 times) *Tinky Winky's Terrific Day (Video) (2 times) Synopsis The sketch starts with The Magic Windmill spinning for a lot longer than usual. The Teletubbies arrive at the Magic Event place and the Baby Sun giggles. Soon the Teletubbies hear a galactic beeping sound and run off to the destination of the Magical Event. The Teletubbies arrive at some flat hills in Teletubbyland as a tiny dot appears in the sky. The Teletubbies gasp in excitement as the magic dot gets closer and is revealed to be a magical flying blue and white carousel. It continues to make the galactic beep until it is very close to the ground. The excited Teletubbies watch it land as it spins and starts making a different sound. The carousel lands on the ground and the Teletubbies then sit down around it. The blue walls of the carousel magically disappear and reveals a yellow, Winnie the Pooh-like teddy bear in a Charlie Chaplin-like outfit holding a cane and wearing a hat. The teddy bear spins round and then stops with his face covered by his hat. Jolly piano music starts playing, and the teddy bear stops bowing and his face is revealed from behind his hat, from up close. The teddy bear starts doing a tap dance which the Teletubbies watch quietly and happily. The bear tap dances around the carousel, in the carousel, outside the carousel and all over the place. He then does his great, big finale dance and then bows. The teddy bear freezes in his joyful bow and then the walls of the carousel magically re-appear. The Teletubbies sigh happily and then gasp as the carousel takes off with the galactic beeps replaced with a joyful tune as it floats away into the sky, disappearing out of sight. The Magic Windmill stops spinning or the Sun Baby giggles. Trivia *This is the first scariest Magical event of all. The other ones being The Lion and the Bear and The Magic House. *In Mosquito, UFO, The Cement (V1), Flare, Larva Rangers (Pt.2), Dance with the Teletubbies, and Tinky Winky's Terrific Day, the Bear dances twice. After the Bear bows, the Teletubbies cheer and as the carousel begins to take off they say 'Again! Again!' and the Bear will dance again. *In the original 2012 episodes Mosquito, Straw (V1), Fly, and Dance with the Teletubbies, when the Teletubbies rush off to see the Tap Dancing Bear, the Sun Baby is not shown giggling. *The Teletubbies' bottoms don't make any noise when they sit down to watch the tap dancing teddy bear. *In UFO, the sun baby giggles for tubby bye bye after the magical event. *In Straw (V1) and Marathon are the only two episodes that have the event before the TV Event. *This is the first magical event to show clips of the Teletubbies. The second is the Lion and Bear. Category:Teletubbies Magical Events